


Como un Black

by Malale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: crack_and_roll, Friendship, Gen, Other, Sad Ending, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black no tuvo más salida que vivir y morir como un Black. [Hecho para el Reto "Friendship" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un Black

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 05-11-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Friendship](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/254842.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

 

Sirius no habla. No ha abierto la boca en lo que queda de noche, realmente, excepto para beber de la botella de whiskey de fuego. El resto de la Orden se ha acostado, seguramente porque no pueden estar demasiado tiempo soportando el aura tan oscura que mana de él. O porque realmente no saben que decirle.

 

Remus no tiene ese problema. No se siente afectado por las oleadas de ira y odio que emana, ni siente la necesidad de decirle nada. Remus sólo le quita la botella y bebe de vez en cuando, sintiendo el amargo fuego quemarle la garganta.

 

No, Sirius no es el único que sólo quiere perderse en sus pensamientos.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La primera vez que Remus vio a Regulus, tenía trece años y estaban en la biblioteca. Se quedó mirándolo distraídamente por el parecido que tenía con su hermano, por supuesto. El mismo pelo negro, aunque mucho mejor peinado, los mismos ojos grises. No era bajito para un chico de primer curso, o quizás era simplemente que tenía ese aire Slytherin altivo, con la espalda muy recta incluso para estar leyendo un grueso volumen sobre maleficios.

 

Remus recuerda como alzó la vista y arrugó la nariz al verle. Como gruñó un “¿Quieres algo?” que sonaba más a una amenaza para que se largara. Y puede que fuera porque Remus ya tenía algo de experiencia en mirar a los ojos de un Black, pero pudo darse cuenta claramente que había mucha fachada. Que todo era una máscara para no aparentar debilidad.

-¿No es una lectura un poco fuerte para uno de primero?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, sentándose enfrente. Regulus arrugó las cejas.

-Nada es demasiado impresionante para un Black. Y además, esto es casi una lectura ligera.

-Yo lo he leído y no me parece nada ligero.- comentó Remus escondiendo su amargura. El apartado de los hombres lobo le había resultado terriblemente deprimente.

 

No sabe muy bien como, seguramente porque Regulus no hablaba con nadie ni en su propia casa (la de Hogwarts y la de fuera), pero la siguiente media hora la pasaron discutiendo sobre maldiciones y maleficios en voz baja, recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de Madame Pince e ignorándolas por completo.

Tenían puntos de vista completamente diferentes. Mientras que Remus creía que los maleficios sólo debían utilizarse en situaciones extremas, Regulus creía que debían de ser la primera opción ante una amenaza. Que nadie te atacaría dos veces si saben de lo que eres capaz.

 

Fue una conversación extraña. Remus siempre la recordará, palabra por palabras. Fue el precedente de su extraña amistad. Remus quiere pensar que era eso, amistad. Todo ese año, siempre que se veían en la biblioteca, terminaban hablando en algún rincón. Era interesante, divertido incluso. Cuando Remus decía blanco, Regulus decía negro. No coincidían casi en ninguna opinión. Regulus era ambicioso, Remus discreto. Su altanería no le disgustaba y Regulus aceptaba sus gestos amables con fingida indiferencia.

Hablaban mucho y de todo. Sólo había un tema que no tocaban nunca.

 

 

Era un gran y enorme tabú entre ellos.

A Remus no le extrañó que fuera también el motivo por el que dejaron de hablarse.

 

Sirius, que nunca pasaba por la biblioteca, entró un día y los encontró hablando. Remus jamás había presenciado algo así. No es que hubieran gritos ni insultos. Sirius observó a  su hermano y Regulus se volvió más pequeño en su silla. Aunque no se encogiera, aunque no apartara la mirada.

-Remus, vamos- fue todo lo que dijo y Remus, aturdido, lo siguió fuera de la biblioteca balbuceando una despedida. Intentó decirle algo, preguntarle que pasaba. Pero era como si un muro de hielo hubiera rodeado a su amigo.

-No vuelvas a hablar con mi hermano- ordenó. –No te acerques a nadie de mi familia. No son de fiar.

 

Y Remus tuvo que haber dicho algo en ese momento. Haberse negado. Haberle comentado que su hermano simplemente estaba confundido por las cosas que le habían enseñado.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque Sirius, James y Peter eran los primeros amigos que había tenido en su vida, en toda su maldita vida de licántropo. Porque lo significaban todo y Remus no podría soportar que Sirius dejara de ser su amigo.

Así que le hizo caso. Y nunca más volvió a acercarse a Regulus en la biblioteca.

 

El otro niño tampoco se acercó a él, como si hubiera comprendido que la relación que hubieran estado desarrollando durante ese tiempo se hubiera perdido para siempre. Regulus no giraba la vista cuando pasaba por su lado y Remus sentía, muy profundamente en su pecho, algo parecido a la vergüenza.

 

Pasaron dos años hasta que Remus volvió a hablar con Regulus. Ya casi se había olvidado un poco de él. Había aprendido a ignorar al hermano de Sirius y el otro había hecho otras amistades más de acuerdo a su categoría de _Sangre Limpia_.

Entonces Sirius tuvo la divertida idea de contarle a Snape su secreto y casi hacer que lo despedazase en luna llena para asustarlo de por vida. Sirius tuvo la idea de utilizarlo como un arma y su confianza se partió en pedazos. Remus no podía mirar a Sirius a la cara, a pesar de todas las disculpas, todas las suplicas.

“ _Remusnopensédeverdadtíonopensélosientoperdoname¿Quéhedehacerparaquemeperdones?Losientolosientolosiento_ ”

 

Así que Remus vagaba por el castillo sólo como no había estado en cinco años, sintiéndose más perdido que nunca.

Fue en esa situación cuando Remus volvió a enfrentarse con Regulus. Estaba a punto de sonar el toque de queda para los alumnos y Remus volvía a la torre de Gryffindor. No fue que chocarán, no fue un encuentro casual. Regulus lo esperaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados.

-Él ha hecho algo malo, ¿verdad? Mi hermano.

-No te interesa- le gruñó. Porque Remus estaba cansado, agotado emocionalmente, para lidiar con los trucos de manipulación que el Slytherin quisiera realizar.

-Eres un imbécil, pero supongo que es de esperar de alguien con una sangre defectuosa.

-¿Y que sabe un asqueroso Slytherin como tú?

Regulus le sonrió de manera torcida y se parecía tanto a su hermano, tantísimo, que Remus sólo quería golpearlo.

-Sé como es mi hermano. Tú crees que lo conoces, pero no es verdad. Yo sé realmente como es.- Remus quería replicar, pero no pudo. Sirius había hecho algo que nunca, jamás, hubiera imaginado. –Seguro que te dijo que no te acercaras a nadie de mi familia.

-Sí- contesta, no pasando el detalle del posesivo. De cómo excluía a Sirius de su familia. De cómo había sido un acto inconsciente.

-¿Entonces por qué te fías de él? Aunque sea una vergüenza, es un Black. Siempre, en el fondo, lo será.

Y eso a Remus lo llenó de una ira tremenda. Quizás porque muy profundo en su interior temía que fuera verdad.

-¡No es así! ¡Sirius no es como vosotros y nunca lo será!

 

Se marchó sin querer escuchar una palabra más. Esa misma noche Remus aceptó las disculpas de Sirius y este, en un brazo de oso, le prometió que nunca jamás volvería a traicionar su confianza.

Remus nunca le contó que seguramente, lo perdonó por llevarle la contraria a Regulus.

 

Ya nunca más volvieron a hablar en Hogwarts. No volvieron a verse hasta hacía seis meses. La guerra mágica estaba en sus peores épocas, muy pocos magos se enfrentaban al Innombrable y a su horda de mortífagos.

 

Era una noche oscura. Sirius, James y Remus se enfrentaban a cuatro o cinco mortífagos que habían atacado en el Callejón Diagon. Había gritos y rayos de luz por todos lados. Los tenían prácticamente acorralados y sólo buscaban escapar. Remus peleaba contra uno cuando consiguió darle en su máscara y cayó al suelo.

Se quedó congelado al ver los ojos grises y asustados de Regulus. Sabía que era un radical, pero no creyó nunca, jamás pensó que llegaría a unirse a esa panda de… _asesinos_. No reaccionó hasta que Sirius bramó, con más dolor del que recordaba haber oído nunca en su voz.

-¡Regulus!

Gritaba una y ora vez, abalanzándose sin pensar hacía el enemigo. James y él lo sujetaron y lo quitaron del camino de varios hechizos peligrosos.

 

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta los mortífagos habían desaparecido. Y entre ellos, Regulus.

 

Remus no recuerda haber visto antes sollozar a Sirius hasta esa noche. Fue sólo una vez. Sólo hizo un sonido ahogado y triste. Pero a él el quedó grabado en su cabeza como fuego.

 

Fue la última vez que alguno de los dos volvió a ver a Regulus Black.

Ni vivo ni muerto.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El alcohol hace algo de efecto o él se ha perdido mucho en sus pensamientos, pero casi no se entera cuando Sirius habla. Lleva horas sin oír palabras, desde que Frank entró por la puerta de la orden y contó sin poder mirar a Sirius a la cara que su hermano había muerto.

“Se quiso salir, Sirius”- le dijo Frank, como intentado consolarlo. –“Y Quien-tú-sabes no lo permitió. Lo mató uno de sus mortífagos”

 

-¿Perdón?- dice porque no ha escuchado bien a Sirius. Se gira para observarlo, sentado a su lado en el sofá. Tiene los puños fuertemente apretados sobre sus rodillas y la mirada perdida, mucho más lejos de esas cuatro paredes.

-He dicho que fue un idiota. Regulus. Toda su jodida vida fue un idiota. Sólo hacía aquello que hiciera felices a mis padres. Nunca hizo nada por él mismo.

 

Remus piensa en la primera vez que lo vio. En ese niño de once años con sus ojos grises y la túnica perfectamente alisada. Se pregunta que sueños tenía ese niño. Si sospechaba que moriría sólo con dieciocho años.

Seguramente no.

-Al final lo mato eso, ¿sabes?- habla ronco, arrastrando las palabras. Está borracho, pero lúcido. Remus lo sabe. –La sangre de los Black. Siempre es culpa de esa maldita sangre. Yo apenas pude escapar de ella. Regulus no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

 

Y Remus no le dice a Sirius que no es cierto. Que su hermano quizás tuvo una oportunidad, si él no le hubiera dado la espalda. Si los dos no le hubieran dado la espalda. Si se hubieran molestado en hablar con él ese día, en la biblioteca.

 

No lo dice, porque a pesar de todos esos años, Remus aun considera la amistad de Sirius como una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

 

Por encima de la verdad.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdo que me costó mucho acabar este reto y que se me vino un tanto el tiempo encima, por lo que quizás parezca corto o incompleto. Pero en general me gusta mucho como me ha quedado. Me gusta mucho la relación de Regulus y Sirius, es un tanto triste y dramática. Conseguí que Remus navegara entre las dos aguas, comprendiendo a ambos hermanos y viendo los defectos de ambos. So, sí, estoy algo orgullosa de esta historia y aquí la dejo, a ver que opináis. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
